


See you again

by ina1995



Series: I'm still here [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, F/M, Marriage, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Iron Man 1, Post-Iron Man 2, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Iron Man 1, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ina1995/pseuds/ina1995
Summary: Before Steve Rogers was Captain America he was a more or less normel guy. He spent time with his best friend Bucky Barnes and with the love of his life. Rebecca Maria Barnes. Buckys sister and on of the most brilliant people of her time. But as ww2 starts, everything change.More than on of than thought.





	1. The beginning of something big

Bucky Barnes was three years old as his parents told him that, very soon, he will be a big brother. He did not really understand what that means. But he know it is something big. Something important. As his sister was born he was even more exited. And when he first hold her he know he will always protect her. Whatever happened.  
Rebecca Maria Barnes was a special child. She started reading with three and stated with counting of numbers even before. Her parents didn't know what do. So there send her to school at the age of four.  
One day Becca and Bucky meet a little skinny boy, who was sent into their class.  
"Hi. I'm Rebecca Maria Barnes. And this is my brother James Barnes," she said happy and hold out her hand.  
"I'm Steve Roger," he said not reallz knowing what to do with the little girl. "You can say Bucky," the tall boy said and shake Steve's hand as well.  
From this day on the three where always tougher.   
But over the years a huge thing change. Steve and Becca where friends, but since the sommer of 1936 their start to feel something else for each other. Something deeper. It need Steve six tries to finally ask Becca out of a dated. To his huge surprise she just said:" I sawed you would never ask me."   
Since than their where a couple. In good and bad times. Like when Steve's mother passed away in Oktober 1936 or as Beccas father died in 1937. Their where togeter when Becca stated studies mechanic and physics. And he proposed to her in july 1938 after she finished school faster and better than anyone ever before her.  
In September1938 Steven Grant Rogers married Rebecca Maria Barnes in a small church. It was the best day of their lives. Everything was in front of then.  
For this moment. In the next year Nazi-Germany starts a war that not just change the world but also their lives. Maybe even more than for many other.


	2. Do you love me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca is working for Stark industrys. Steve wants to be a soldier and Bucky is one.

"Howard Stark was working on this car. Not just a car. It was the future. A car that can fly. This was something that he wants to leave behind. Something new. Something that was never there before. Normally he just create thing's that make chaos. But he not really want that. Deep in his thoughts he not even recognized that someone was behind him. "This is not gone work," she said. He not even looked up as je said :" You don't know this Becky. You don't know."  
" Oh I do know. But if you don't believe me you will see this evening." Becca smiles at him as he turned to see her. " Yes. We will see. Why are you even doing here. I have a presentation today at the expo. You should go home and take something hotter on than .... this." He looked her up and down. " Im already out. I just wanted to wish you good luck. And I want to ask if you need help."   
"No. I'm good. Don't you have a date with the husband of yours?"  
"Yes. But my brother what's us to go on a double date again. All this girl's are so shallow and boring. Most of the time i have the feeling to fall asleep when there take." Becca sank on a chair and look at Howard. He looked her in the eyes and just started laughing.   
"Okay. You know what. I'm leaving. Have fan with your little presentation and your not flying car."

-

In the moment Becca went into the apartment she know she was not alone. "Steve!"  
"No!," Bucky shouted back at her. She looked at him angry for just standing in her living room and acting like a kill. But than she see what he's wearing.   
"Why are you wearing your uniform?"  
"Becca. The thing is... I'm shipping out in the morning. I just get the letter. Tomorrow I will be gone."  
Becca can't breathe anymore. Her brother is going into a war zone. A war zone. He's gonna die. She feels the panic of going more and more.  
"Becca.Becca look at me. You have to work with me. Okay. Come down." Slowly she feeling the panic less and less. "I'm okay. Okar."  
She just sit down and tried to think. This is not the end. Maybe the war will ending soon and everything will by okay again. "I have to change. Do you know where Steve is?"  
"No. But I think I know where to search for him."  
"Good. Good.," she just said and went into here bedroom. 

-

Bucky and Becca searching for Steve for around ten minutes as there heard the sound of a fight. "Oh no," Becca just said and went into the alley.  
Before she could do something Bucky grape the bigger man and kicked him away. "Steve. What happened?", she just asked. Steve try to avoided her eyes.  
"You tried again. Seriously Jersey," Bucky said. Becca was confused and take the piece of paper out of er brothers hand. "What tje hell is this?"  
"I tried to enlisted."  
"Why. Why would you do this?"  
"I just want to help. Don't you understand. Everyone is doing something. But I? I just sit around and wait to all this to end. I could do something us well!"  
"I now. But I can't lose you to!", she said angry and left the alley.  
Becca went to the expo and found herself at the stage where Howard's show will start in some minutes.  
"Becca!", she heard Steve's voice behind here. She didn't, but in the end she turned around and saw Steve in front of her. "I'm so sorry. I know I should have talk with you. I'm so sorry."  
"I know. I'm sorry as well. But I can't lose you. But if you get a chance I gone standing by your side. Always."  
"Really?", he question and get an confused look by her.  
"Of cause. Always and forever," Becca said and kiss him.

-

After the talk Becca said to Steve and Bucky goodbye and went behind the stage.   
The car didn't work. But the evening was very good. As she went home she found Steve sit on the bed.   
"Is everything okay?," she question.  
"I got a chance," he simply said.  
"Do you love me?", Becca ask as she looks him in the eyes.  
"More than everything."  
" The make me proud," she said with a smile and kissed him.   
Everything was good. For this moment.


	3. If anyone fit, than he

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve leave the city. Becca and Howard are starting to work on a secret government project.

On the next morning Steve woke up and miss Becca already next to him. "Becca ?," he ask and went into the kitchen. "Hey. I was making breakfast. And I think we should talk."  
"Yes. What do you want to know?."Steve ask sitting on the kitchen tabel. In front of where eggs, coffee and toast. "So you are a soldier know. But why. Befor there never take you. So why now. Why should there change their minds?"  
"It's a special program. I dont know match about it. The doctor who was there said it was a chance. It doesn't mean that i went to Europe."  
"Okay. When...when do you have to leave?", she ask not really knowing what to say or to do.  
"On Monday." Steve didn't know what to do. All his life he just wanted to help, but now when he looks into the eyes of his wife he didn't know if this was the right decision.  
"Okay. You will make this. I know this. And you know why?", she ask. Steve didn't now what she means. "Okay. The reason why you will be better than everyone else is because you have heart. More than anyone I ever met." She get in front of him and kiss him soft on the kiss. "And you have the hottest wife waiting for you at home."

-

On Monday morning both Rogers made their way to the main station. Many couples and families standing at the train for the soldiers.  
"That's it?", Steve ask as he looks at his wife.  
"That's it. I just... I don't know what to say. Write me when you can and maybe think of me. Sometimes."  
Steve just bring her into a hug, trying not to cry.  
"Just wait. The war will be over before you know it."  
"I know. I love you."  
"I love you."  
With that Steve went into the train and tried not to look back. Becca standing at the same place for two hours, still asking how this happened. Last week her husband and brother where there and now they're go.

-

Some hours later Becca went to SI to meet with Howard. In the moment she walked into the lap she know something was of.  
"Howard! Howard!"  
Everywhere where boxes and medical staff.  
"Howard!"  
"Yes?", he ask from behind some big machines that wasn't ther last Friday.  
"What the hell is going on. What are all this things?"  
"Oh this. I made this new deal with the government. We are gonna build a machine to create a super soldier. Isn't that exiting?"  
"What? What's a super soldier and how should that work."  
"There is a secret project. A German doctor create a serum to transform a normel person into a super person. There just need a machine so that it worked."  
"Okay. You now what. Let's do it. My day is terrible enough. So what else could happen."  
"Okay. Super," he said exiting.  
"After their work for five hours Howard looked up to look at Becca.  
"Why is this das terrible?"  
"My husband is in this training program to be a soldier. He get in on Friday and drives today by train. And...and I don't know what's going to happen. I hat this," she said. Now angry and frustrated.  
" Didn't you said he has asthma and couldn't be a soldier?," Howard said as he get closer to Becca to standing directly in front of her.  
"I know. Its something special. He is not even allowed to talk about it. And on Saturday my brother was shipped out to Europe....It's just so much." She said as she tried to turn around, just to be stopped by Howard.  
"It's okay. It's okay," he said as he take her into a hug.  
" Everything is going to be okay."  
After a moment Howard let go of her and direct at her.  
"Did you said a special Program? Like the Project we work on here?"  
"You think... oh my god. There wanna make a super soldier oit of him?"  
"Maybe. We don't know if he will be chosen." Howard tried to jock. But Becca knew, if one man fits perfect, than Steve Roger.  
This thing is just getting worser.


	4. So you are in the army now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Becca meet again and have to say goodbye.

Becca and Howard are working on every moment on ever day on the project. She get one letter from Steve. He writes that the train was very hart and the soldiers are very unfriendly. Nothing special and that worried her more than anything. She knew that this things where good. That this was rhe way how there could win the war, but she can't lose the man she loved.  
On the evening before the event, Howard and Becca get the information about the "subject". A terrible word for a human being. But she couldn't change that now. As she open the field she can't breathe anymore. Howard looked confused at her before he ask:" What is? Is everything okay?"  
"It's Steve. The subject is Steve. Why? Why would there do this? It's not fair it's-." Before she could finish she starts to cry and Howard takes he into his armes.  
"Everything is going to work out. Okay. This will work. I swear."  
"You said the same about the car," Becca joked and Howard needs to laughs about it.  
"Yes, but back than you didn't want to help. But this time you did so its gone work. Hundred percent."  
Becca really feels better after this. As she went home she cant stop thinking about Steve, like she normally does. But today she was more exited. She is going to see him again. The moment was not great, but better than nothing.

-

As Peggy Carter meet Steve Roger she didn't know what to say. And as she saw his bravery and cleverness she didn't know what to say as well. This guy was something different. Not the big on but the kind on. Without wanting it she felt every day more in love with him. So she was very happy as she was ask to bring Rogers to Brookline, where the transformation was happening.  
"I know this place and this alley," he said as their drive down the street. He told her about his flights and staff and she told him how difficult it is for a woman do get in the army. Which ended with him babbling about that she would be attractive.  
"You have know idea how to tak to a women, do you?"  
"No not really. The only woman I talk with much is Becca, but with new people it's always....I don't know."  
Peggy didn't know why, but by the different women's name she was getting a little bit jealous.  
"Who is Becca", she ask trying to sound as normal as possible.  
"She's my wife", je said as it would be nothing important." She's a doctor in mechanic and works at SI with Howard Stark."  
Peggy was impressed. There are not many female doctors and she's still worken. Nothing normal this days. "Maybe you could meet her in the time we are here."  
"I hope so. She and her brother are all I have."  
It went silent in the car and Peggy didn't know what to say anymore.

-

Becca was exited and nervous. Steve would be here, but he didn't know she would be here. What if something went wrong? What if he dies? It would be her fouled.  
"Don't be so nervous," Howard said to her after he talked with some politicals.  
"I'm not nervous. Okay I'm but I don't know if this would work. What when it did not?"  
Howard just stand next to her and looks at her. He new she need this. Just take. And than she start working again. It always works like this.  
As Steve get into the room he saw her eyes sparkle.  
"Go over."  
"Okay," she said and went to her husband. Howard didn't know why but at feels like something was missing as the look at her smiling at her husband.

-

Steve looked impressed around. He never saw something like this. Agent Carter next to him looked impressed as well.  
"So you get into the army." A voice behind him said. He would always remember this voice, after some weeks and after hundred years. As he turned around he saw the most amazing girl in his life. Before he knew it he went to her and put his armes around her.  
" I missed you."  
"I missed you, too."  
After their hug everything happend for Bacca in super fast. Steve was in the machine. Brooklyn was without light, it worked and Steve was a super soldier. Everything was like in a dream and than it turns into a nightmare. A man with a gun start shooting on people and hit the german doctor. Everything happens so fast and even hours later Becca had know idea how this could happened. Everything there work on was go. The serum and with the doctor the opportunity to ever create a new one.  
But the worst was that Steve was sent away to sell war bills and she and Howard go to England.  
Who knew what happened there.  
As Steve and Becca said there goodbye it feels like there would never see each other again. But their still has there hope, that the war will ending and everything will be back to normal.


	5. Plans for after the win?

Becca and Howard where sent to England. For Becca it was the first time in Europe and even if the circumstances where terrible she was exited about it. She didn't know what Steve had to do in the U.S., but the good thing was that he was save there. She didn't know what was with Bucky. The last latter's where short and didn't said much. Just the normal I miss you, it's cold here and the food is terrible. Becca could just smile about this. As long as he has something to criticize about it means he was alive.  
Howard was a great help. Every time she gets sad or angry he was there.  
Not that he wouldn't get in problems.  
Once he show up with a man and a woman and just said that there need help. The man was a British soldier names Edvin Jarvis. The women names Anna. The short version was that Jarvis saved Maria in a place at the war zone and their falled madly in love. She didn't know how Howard get into the whole thing and she didn't need to know. There help the couple to immigrant to the u.s. and there stat living in Howard house in New York.

-

One evening there get the news that the army need them in Italy. This was something extremely different than what there did before.  
"I don't think you should go with me Becky."  
"Why not", Becca ask as she put some tool's into a box.  
"It could be very dangerous over there. Its a war zone after all."  
"So you just want me to be sitting around. And by the way, something could happen with you as well."  
"Becky, please."  
"Okay. I stay here. But if you need me than I'm here," she said smiling at him  
She really try to be not to scared, but she can't lose Howard. She doesn't had many people in her live and she can't lose the feeling that she was alone. She knew she wasn't alone, but she still has the feeling.  
"I'll be back before you know it. Okay?", he ask. He looked her in the eyes and can't stop think about the fact that he never saw so beautiful once. Howard clean his thoughts and walk over to his bag.  
It wasn't important what he was feeling, he knew that. She was happily married and he know that her choice would always be her husband.  
"I have to leave now. See you Becky", he said as he leaves, without looking at her a final time.  
Becca was confused, in one moment Howard was normal and the next he was very strange. Maybe the stress, she thought and pack the rest of stuff that will be sent to Italy.

-

Howard was gone for some weeks now and Becca wished she went with him. Was busy creating some new guns and start bilding a shield. It looked a this moment not really good, but she was searching for a way that the soldiers where not hit by enemy bullets. Many materials, that she tried, where not strong enough. The only good one was made of vibranium. But this was very special and there have not enough for every man.  
In her little free time, Becca was working on a new serum. It doesn't work yet, but the hope was still there.

-

After Steve safed Bucky and hundreds of man, the whole group makes his way back to England. It was safer than to stay in Italy and there have to plan the next strategy.  
Howard tried to contact Becca, but she was busy, so the new gust will be a huge surprise for her.  
He was on the same plan as Rogers, Barnes, Carter and the new team there build. To be exactly he flew the plan, but who cares about that. Becca has told him tons of stories about this to guy's, but for some reason ther where not interested to hear something about her. Steve and Bucky knew that Becca works with Howard, but over the complete fly there not even ask once.

-

As Howard went out of the plane he went over to Steve, who was talking with Peggy:" Hey Rogers, do you wanna see your wife again. She's still working with me."  
"She's here?", he ask, smiling like a kid on Christmas day.  
"Yes. She should be in the lab. Bring her brother with you. Im sure Becky can't wait to see you guys again".  
Steve collect Bucky and both follow Howard to the lab.  
"I'm home. And I have to little tings for you."  
"What is it this time?", Becca ask without looking up from her notes.  
"You have to look."  
Becca looked up and was shocked to see Steve and Bucky infront of her. Without a word she hug than both and start crying. She never feels so much happiness in her live. Both her boyes where here. 

-

Steve and Becca ans Bucky spent the rest of the day together. It was as if there would be back in Brooklyn. There talk about everything, exept the war.  
In the evening Steve went to a meeting and Becca and Bucky visited a bar, where the rest of the soldiers spent the day. There celebrate ther new freedom and it was great to see them so happy.  
"Barnes! Who's this young Lady?", one of the man ask.  
"My sister Rebecca Rogers. She's working with Stark."  
"Rogers? Like the Captain?"  
"Yes. That's my husband", she said.  
Before she knew it the man handel her a beer and there celebrate together. Steve found than later and there became officl a special team for the alliance. 

-

As Steve and Becca went back to there room there couldn't stop laughing.  
"I can't believe that this man are the best we have. I don't even know if there remember their names tomorrow", Becca said and Steve laughs even more.  
"I know, but ther brave and good and I know there would there live for this win.Like i would."  
"Do you have plans for after the huge win?", ask Becca. She didn't know why, but she was hoping to hear the right thing.  
"Oh. I'm going to be a houseman and my beautiful wife will dominate the world with new things like a real flying car. And I'm gonna stay home with the kids. Sounds good?"  
"That sounds very good", she said and kissed him passionate.  
Yes, there future will be good. It has to be. And why shouldn't. This moment was like a photo. A little sneak peek about what's going to come. Both of them knew it.


	6. There was nothing left

Steve and the howling commandos free Europe every day a little more. Over years there not just the hope of the alliance, but also for the people at home. Becca and Howard work in the background to help them as good as there could. Steve and Becca love spending time with each other, but this was very limited. 

\- 

"Okay. We know what to do. Schmidt is the main target. But we are happy with everyone we get", Steve ended the meeting and went outside. There had worked and plant for this day and nothing can't go wrong. As he went outside he saw Becca and went to her.  
"Hey. What are you doing out sight? It's extremely cold."  
"Yes I know. I just heard that you guy's have a big mission and I wanted wish you and Bucky good luck."  
"Thanks sweetie."  
Bucky saw the two and went over to them.   
"Hey sister."  
"Hey brother."  
"Are you saying goodbye."  
"Not goodbye, just see you again."  
"I know," Bucky take his sister in his armes.  
"Whatever happened, I will always love you", Becca said.  
"I know."  
As there part he said:" I see you again."  
Bucky left and Steve and Becca looked after him.  
"I'm looking after him", Steve told her and kissed her passionat.  
"Okay."  
"Okay."  
Steve left and Becca looked after him.  
"Hey. Did the team left?", Howard ask her as he get out of the building.  
"Yes. Some seconds ago."  
"Then come inside. It's freezing and I don't what you to get sick."  
Becca turns to him and passed him do get back inside.

-

It was quite in the camp as Steve and his team get back with there prisoner.  
"Cap, you should talk with Becca."  
"I know. I just don't know how."  
Steve get into the lab and saw Becca working on something.  
"Hey sweety", he said trying to sound as normal as possible.  
She turned around and went to him to hug him.  
"I missed you Steve. It's nice to have Howard around, but sometimes I just need my boy's."  
"Yes. About that. I have to tell you something. And....I...I... don't know how. It's that, that Bucky he mmh."  
"What is with Bucky. Steve?"  
"Something happened. He fall down a train and he is-"  
"He is what Steve?", she ask. Already crying. She need to hear it she need him to say it.  
"Bucky is dead. I'm so sorry."  
"No. No.NO!", she screamed. Steve didn't know what to do. He just put his armes around her as she's falling on the floor.   
Beccas and Steve's world broke down on this day. After one hour Becca was coming down and went to her room. She just wanted to be alone. In every version of future was Bucky a huge part. And know was all this gone.   
It just couldn't be worser.

-

After some day's there had the location of red scale and Steve and his team prepare to take him down. Once and forever.  
He saw Becca on the conference table playing with her ring.  
"You should not be nervous. Everything will be good. In some hours it will be over."  
Becca wasn't looking at him she was sad and angry and scared.  
"Can't lose you too."  
"You will not lose me," he said and went his armes around her.   
"All the dreams we have are going to come true."  
He kiss her forehead and said: "I'll see you again."  
"I know."

-

Nothing worked out like it should be. Steve was in the plan and know there was no going back.  
He take the com and try to get some to talk with.  
"Hello. Can someone hear me?"  
"Steve, is that you Steve?"  
Becca was waiting for information in the control room as she get Steves massage. The team Peggy and Howard where in the room waiting with her.  
"Yes it's me. Schmidt is dead. I try to control this, but it's flying to a New York with a bomb."  
"Oh god. I help you, Howard could-"  
"It's to late I'm going to bring it down in the water. Thats my choice. You said that you always believe in me. So please belief in me."  
"Yes I believe in you. Steve I love you," she said as she starts crying.  
"I love you too. I-". And it was over. No sound. Nothing.  
Becca broke down on the floor as Howard tried to catch her. She couldn't move or do or think anything. The two important people in the live where death. There just gone and she was alone. A darkness that she never felt before was around her and she just give in she didn't hear anyone saying something and she didn't realize that someone moved her. She just gave up. There was nothing left.


	7. Do you trust me?

Becca didn't know what to do. Her husband and brother where death.  
The funeral was a quiet event. There where no bodies so it was just some people and the pastor.  
After this Becca went back to her apartment in Brooklyn and pack her and Steve's and Bucky's stuff.  
After she finished she hears a knock on the door. Becca went to the door and open it. Behind it was Mr. Jarvis waiting for her.  
"Hello Mrs. Rogers. I'm here to take your bags."  
"Yes, thanks Jarvis. I have more sings here. Do you think you could found someone who could bring it over?"  
"Of course. I take the bags and order someone for this."   
Becca doesn't want to leave, but she knew that this part of her life was over. She knew that the bad thouhts would come back and she might would never get out of the bed again.  
The war wasn't over yet, so Howard was still in England. He had sent her home and there both went to the funeral. As it was over Howard ask her if she maybe wants to move in with him. Not as a couple, but as friends who lost a lot and didn't want to be alone. She said yes and here she was.  
After a last glad in the apartment, in that ahe lived for a so long time, she turns around and never wanna look back.

-

After months Howard was finally back in New York. It needs longer than he thought and now everything would be normal again. Exepted of his new roommate. He ask Becky to life with him because he can't lose her. He know that he would never forgive himself if this would happend.  
She was like a death person after Steve's and Bucky's death and he tried to help her. It was logical for him that he would care for her till she was okay again. As he get in his house he didn't know what to expect. Jarvis has talking him home from the airport and he wanted to ask him, but was afraid of the answer.  
"I have to ask Jarvis. How is she?"  
"I would say it's difficult to say sir. On some day's she can't even leave her room or when she leaves she's not taking. She lost some kilos and looked at the beginning very pale. But for two weeks now she is better."  
"Yes. That's brilliant," Howard said happy. "And do you know where she is now?"  
"I think she is in the lab. She's working on something special, but she didn't told us what it is."  
"Good. Good. Bring my stuff upstairs and I could eat something. Thanks Jarvis," Howard said happy. Maybe Becky would be normal faster than he thought.

-

In the lab was Becca again busy working on the serum. She thought she was close. Really close. But she needs someone to test it before someone could take it. Maybe she would be a good test subject. At least she has nothing to lose.  
"Becky", she heard behind her and turn around.  
"Howard", she said happy and went up to hug him.  
"Misses you so much", he said and Becca could just try to get closer to him. He was the only one she has left and she didn't even realize how much she missed him.  
As there parted Howard looked behind her and saw the papers.   
"What is all this?", he ask as he get closer to the work place and looked closer at some of the pieces.  
"It's the serum. Or at least my try to recreate the serum. I started some time ago in England, but I think that I just had my big break. It's going to work, I have alredy one dosis finish. I just need to test it."  
"Are you sure. A lot od things could go wrong. We could at first found someone who would be willing to get tested with this."  
"We already have someone. Me."  
"No. We don't know If it work or maybe is going completely wrong."  
"Please. Do you truse me."  
"Yes."  
"Than let me try this. Now."  
Becca made her arme free and show it to him.  
"Just like that?"  
"Just like that."  
Howard wants to scream at her. He wanted her to go back to her room and forget all this. But he knew rhis wouldn't work. She was a scientist at first and that was one of the reasons why he likes her so much.  
He take the needle with the serum and give it in her vain. Before he knew it the complete serum was in her an she starts screaming.  
"No.no.no. breathe Becky. Breathe!!", was all he could scream.  
After a long time she was shacking, before her completely body stoped moving.  
"Becky! Becky!", Howard panicked. What if he killed her? What if something goes so wrong that she ended in a coma or something like that?  
Finally she starts moving again and Howard starts breathing again.  
"Are you okay?", he ask.  
"Yes. I think so?"  
"You look okay. Nothing chang."  
"So it doesn't work. All my work was for nothing", she starts crying. And was short for a breakdown.  
"Maybe we check your blood. Maybe something work, but because your a women your body works different."  
"Okay. Let's give it a shot."  
Howard take her blood and start working with it. In the meantime Jarvis get downstairs to bring something to eat. He had heard sounds, but thought it was better to not interrupt.   
"Okay, that not normal", said Howard as he was finish.  
"What's not normal?"  
"Your cells. There didn't look like Steve's, but definitely not like normal once."  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"  
"There not chanting. There stay like there are. That means that you body isn't aging like it normally should."  
"What do you mean Howard?"  
Howard take a piece of paper and start writing multiple numbers on it.   
"If my math is correct and it always is, it means you age one normal year in ten years. Maybe even more."  
Becca didn't know what to say. She was stuck in her young body. Forever. Maybe not forever, but for a very long time. She looked at Howart who looked shocked as well.  
"What should I so know?"


	8. A new life

Even after hundreds of tests, Howard can't find a way to found an antiserum for Becca. There try to keep it a secret, but there know it wouldn't work forever.  
Becca was more and more lost. Howard was busy to work at SI and creating a new agency with Peggy Carter. One day she decided that she can't live tje rest of her life like this. She was a brilliant scientist and just had this little age problem. So she ask Howard if he could give her a job in the new Agency.  
"Are you sure? You have to work with different thinks there and I don't know if maybe people would recognize you from SI and ask questions."  
It was the beginning of 1960 and Becca had just contact with a handful of people in the last ten years.  
"What would be if I change my name. If I would be no longer Rebecca Rogers. My middle name is Maria, maybe I could create a new on."  
Howard agreed and there both spend some hours to found a new name.  
There finally decided to choose the name Maria Rebecca Collins Carbonell. Becca can't remember how there found the name, but she thought it would fit.   
She told Howard that this name was just the public name. It would be to wired if Howard would stop calling her Becky. At the beginning she hates the surt version of her name, but now she couldn't imagine to not hear ot anymore.  
With the help of Peggy there create a completely new backup story and everything looks like this person always exist.

-

Becca was working for a half year for S.H.I.E.L.D. and loved it. Was working on some little toyes for the agent's, that remember her on the James Bond books she starts reading.   
She was completely into her work as Howard get into the lab. He wasn't spending much time here, because he was busy with other stuff. There still saw each other every day because she lives with him. But still as friends.  
"Hey Becky I'm here ro ask you something,"   
"Okay", Becca looked up ans saw a very nervous Howard infront of her.  
"I wanted to ask you if you would like to go on a date? With me?"  
She didn't know what to say at first. The last time ahe was on a date was as she was a teenager. She didn't even though about something like this anymore. But if she ever imagine to be with someone again it was always Howard.  
"Yes. I would like that", she smiles and he looks like he was in shock.  
"Really. So your interests in me, I mean date with me?"  
"Yes. So when. I'm always free and as far as I know you know where I live. Right?"  
"Yes. What about today, or now. Like lunch."  
"Okay .Let's go", she take her handbag and leave.

-

The date was perfect and there went on more. After one week there get together and where an official couple. After two months Becca moves her stuff into Howard's bedroom.   
As unpacked her stuff she found a box that she had packed over ten years ago. She put it on the bed and open it. Inside where old photos, bookes, drowning and the to flags of Steve and Bucky. Becca tries to forget all this and she kind of did. Everything was different now, but she didn't know what to do with her old life.  
As she was taking he old pictures out she saw her left hand ring finger. She was still wearing her ring. Maybe it was really time to move on. She take her ring of and put it into a little box on the table next to her bed.  
She grape the pictures and the flags and take them downstairs.

-

Howard sit downstairs and was reading a book as Beckt wakes in.  
"Het honey. What do you have there?"  
"I would like to hang this stuff on the walls."  
"What is this?", Howard stands up and walked over to her.   
"I found this in a box i haven't open for over ten years and so.... this are pictures of Steve and Bucky and me. You from when we were kids, high school, college, the weeding. I completely forgot about that", she smiled at the photos.  
"Or do you think it's awkward, I mean to put the pictures of the death first husband of your wife on the wall but-"  
"What?", he asked shocked.  
"So you don't like it?", she said sad and put the photos closer to her.  
"No. I would love to hang this photos and the flags on the wall. It's just...you said wife."  
"What do you mean"  
"You title's yourself as my wife. Not girlfriend or life partner or something. You said wife." He has a big smile on his face.  
"I'd that. Didn't I. Is that okay for you?"  
"Yes. Ofcource. I didn't know how to say it, but I wanna ask you this. In the right moment, but ..... this is really difficult for me." He take the things out of her hands and put them down on the couch table.  
He went down on one knee and take her hands and ask:  
"Becky do you wanna make me the most happiest man a live and marry me?"  
"Yes. Yes of course I marry you," she said happy and went down to him to kiss him.  
"I have a ring in my office", he said between kisses.  
"I don't need a ring. I just need you and nothing else."  
There stat kissing again on the floor, till there where interrupt by Jarvis.  
"Sir, Mrs, do you need help with something on the floor. Do you lose something?"  
"No Jarvis. But we have to tell you something", Jarvis looked at them already knowing what it is. But he really wants to hear it from then.  
"We are going to get married", Becca said and take Jarvis in her armes.  
"That's fantastic."  
After everyone was come down Jarvis ask:" Do you need help with the photos and the flags."  
"Yes could you prepare than, so that we can hang them on the wall."  
"Of course,"he toke them to the kitchen ans Howard and Becca stat planning the weeding.

-

After three months Beccas name change again. This time into Maria Rebecca Stark. And this time she was unbelievable happy about it. The weeding was small, but the press mase out of it a big event. But Howard and Becca didn't care. There have each other and there don't need more.


	9. The good year's

Howard and Becca had been married for nine years now and it works perfectly. Howard still can't believe that this woman was his wife. But he was still worried that some day someone whould ask to many questions or found out who she was. He knew that people out there whold love to get there hands on the wife of Captain America. It was dangerous enough to be the wife of Howard Stark, if someone found out who her first husband was, the press and enemies whould go crazy.  
SI was growing and so does Shield. Both where busy, but still spent time with each other.

-

It was Saturday evening and Becca was waiting for Howard. Today she found something out that change everything. She never even though about I. She tought about it many years ago, before the war. But she never expected it to happen know.  
Howard enter the room and saw in the first second that something was off.  
"Honey? Are you okay?"  
"Yes. It's just that...I...I need to tell you something and i...i don't want you to panic, because I know that you are scared that you are not good enough. But you are and-"  
"Becky breathe. What are you talking about?"  
"I'm pregnant."  
Howard just looked at her. He need a moment to understand that. Pregnant. Baby.   
"I'm going to be a father?"  
"Yes. Your going to be a dad.""That's fantastic", he said and put his armes around him.   
"Your happy?"  
"Happy? I'm more than happy. I was never so happy in my entire life."  
"Oh good. I was a little worried."  
"I know, I was to, but this is just perfect." He kissed his wife with a passion that she doesn't expected.  
Becca knew that Howard relationship was not good with is father and that he was worried if he would turn into him, but she wasn't. Howard was to good for that.

-

Month go by and the people in there lives where as exited as them about the baby.  
Howard wish that Becca would take everything a little bit slower, but she wasn't this type of women. She still has multiple Projects to work on and the baby. But he was not just worried about her work. Since she passed into the six months she get from time to time depressive. He tried his best, but it was difficult. A specialy in the times when shes not talking. On other day's she was happy, smiles and was full of energy.

-

It was the end of April and the baby was planned for end May. So she went to the office at the base to finish a little bit of the business that she still has. After long five hours she was finish and look around her office. On a table at the wall waa one od her most beloved pictures of Steve, Bucky and herself. She take it into her hands and can't stop the sadness to come over her.  
As the tears came she put the picture back and toke her bag. She left the office, looked it and went to the elevator. As she went around a corner she ran into someone.  
"I'm so sorry", she said looking in his face, but can't see his face completely because his hat was so low.  
"It's okay. I wasn't looking as well", he said and Becca can't stop thinking that she knows him.  
"Do I know you?"  
"I don't think so. I'm new here."  
"Oh. Okay I have to leave. My husband gets very easy worried about me this day's."  
"Yes. I see. Your pregnant", he said. He sound a little bit shocked.  
"What's so shocking about that?"  
"Oh. No I'm not shocked. It's nothing. Really."  
"Okay. And by the way. I didn't said that because I'm pregnant. So don't judge about something that you have no idea about. Good."  
"Good."  
"Sorry. I'm just stressed. I shouldn't be so unfriendly. I just was a little bit in memorys and i don't know."  
"So bad?"  
"No. I just thought about my brother and my...my first husband. There gone and I'm now at this important point and i wished i could just talked with them.....Maybe this would be a stupid idea."  
"Why? I mean there you family. I would think that there would love to be with you."  
"Yes. I'm very sure that Steve would like to be with me now that I'm married with another man, a friend of him, and pregnant."  
"I think he would say that he would always love you and be there for you amd wants you to be happy."  
"Maybe. I hope so. But know I need to go. Goodbye." She went to the elevator and meet Howard outside. He was talking with a man who just wakes away.   
"Hey honey," he said.  
"Hey you," she kiss him and he kissed her back.  
"Let's go home," Howard said and help her into the car.

-

On the 29.May 1970 Becca get into labor. Howard was at her side as there son Antony Edward Stark was born. It was love at first sight. Howard and Becca can't let there little baby go.  
Tony was very intelligent, what was no surprise for his parents. With four weeks he was the first time with his parents in the lab. But just when it was to dangers. If he can't joyn them he was with Jarvis and Anna. There can't have children and where very happy to care for him.  
The most important thing for Becca and Howard was that Tony has a good and happy live.   
As it was tome to find a good school there where not sure what to do.   
So there ask Tony if he wants to go at a school in New York or on a boarder school. He decided to go to a boarder school. He loves his parents, but he also knew that his parents are important and need to do bigger things than just stay at home with him. There made a deal and Tony spent every holidays at home and in this time there would work less.  
It works out very well and the Starks where very proud parents as there son finished high school and college much earlier as normal kiss do.  
Howard ask Tony finally if he wants to be a part of SI, or not.  
After he thought about it he decided that one day he wants to take over the company and so he starts working for SI. So he was prepared to be one day the head of the family business.  
Everything was good. But if Becca learned one thing for sure, than it was that nothing stays good forever.  
She know that it will end. She just didn't know when.


	10. Does he know?

It was the 16th December 1991 and Becca was busy decorating the Christmas tree. Tony was sleeping on the couch. He was working with his dad for hours in the lab.  
"Who is this homeless person on my couch?"  
"Your son. And he would be more a live if you guys wouldn't spend so much time in the lab. And specialty so late."  
"I don't know what you meet honey? I perfectly awake and vital."  
" Oh. You are this so misunderstood hero", Becca joke and hug him.  
"Now I'm hurt", he said and kissed her soft.  
"Do you wanna now a secret. You are my hero", she said and kissed him passionate. There be married for 30 years now. But nothing changes since the wedding.  
"And you know what, I still in love with you."  
"Good. Because I'm still in love with you too."  
"Oh god", there hear from the couch,  
"could you guys be more adorable?"  
Tony love his parents. But there kissing and flirting was extremely annoying.  
"Okay", Becca laughs and turns back to the tree.  
"Are you leaving?", ask Tony his father.  
"Yes. I have to bring something to shield. It will not need long. I swear."  
"Good. We are going to watch some movies this evening."  
"I hope I will be back before you finish."  
Becca nod and kissed Howard a last time.  
"Love you Howard."  
"I love you Becky. Tony, buy the way, we can start tomorrow with a new project."  
"Okay. Have a good drive dad", said Tony as he hug his dad.  
"Love you dad."  
"Love you to".  
With that leaves Howard and Becca and Tony finished with the three.

-

Tony and Becca where finish with the third movie as there is a knock on the front door.  
Becca get up and open the door. In fort where to police officers.  
"Yes?", she ask.  
"Mrs. Stark?"  
"Yes."  
"We are here because this evening happened a car exited. The car of your husband hit a tree."  
"Is he okay?"  
"I'm very sorry, but your husband was already dead as the car was found."  
Becca can't hear anything anymore.  
Tony went to her and hold her as she start shaking.  
"No. No.No. That can't be happening. That can't be happening!" she screamed, before she hit the floor.  
Tony was holding her.  
"It's okay. It's okay", he said over and over again.  
He ask the police man to help him to bring her into the living room who he ley her on the couch.  
Becca cried and cried for hours. Over the time mr Jarvis and Peggy get into the house. But she didn't recognize it. For her was nothing there anymore.  
Nothing make sense anymore.

-

Tony helped his mother to her bedroom and left after she falls asleep. As he went downstairs he found Jarvis and aunt Peggy in the living room.  
"I don't know what to do", he heard Peggy say.  
"I know. The last time she was like this, was before Tonybwas born."  
"Does he know? I mean does he know anything about her past?"  
"I don't think so. Do you think we should say him?"  
"Say him what?", ask Tony as he walked in.  
Jarvis and Peggy looked at each other.  
"Common please. Whatbis this about?"  
"Okay. Sit down", said Peggy and Tony said down next to her.  
"I don't know the whole story. I think just your mother and Howard know it."  
Tony nop.  
"Did you recognized that your dad called your mom Becky and we are say Becca?"  
"Yes. I thought it was because of her middle name or something."  
"Yes. So Maria Rebecca Collins Carbonell is not her real name. Her birth name is Rebecca Maria Barnes."  
"She has a fake name? Why?"  
"To protect her. Tony your mom is older than she looks like. She was born in the year 1920."  
Tony looked at her in disbelieve. His mother coulden be 70. She looks so young.  
"Your mom worked with your father on the serum for Captain America, but the original Serum was destroyed and so it exists just one super soldier. Some years after the war was she worken for a new one and test it at herself. But it doesn't works out like it should. Her cells doesn't age like there should. Because of that she looks so young. And one day she will even looks younger than you."  
Tony need a moment to understand this.  
"You said, before I get in that she last was like this before I was born. What do you mean?"  
Jarvis looked at Peggy for a moment before the starts taking.  
"Your mother was depressed before you where born. Not every day but from time to time."  
"But why?"  
"You know the pictures of the two man all around the house. The picture your father doesn't want you to take about?"  
Tony nod.  
"The brown hairy man was her older brother Bucky Barnes. He died in tje second world war. The other man, the blond was Steve Rogers aka Captain America. He was her first husband."  
"What! Mom was married before?"  
"Yes. And before you ask. Your father know about that. Their where even friends. Becca was married with Steve before she starts working with Howard", said Peggy.  
"After there death she broke down and doesn't leave her room for weeks. After some month Howard get back and therw start working with each other. There get together in 1960 I think. There where happy and she could move on. As she get pregnant with you she changed. I think she feels guilty because she was happy and have a life and Bucky and Steve never get the chance", said Jarvis.  
"Oh good. This is not fair. She deserves so much better. And now this. I don't know if I can help her", said Tony. He know that he need to be there for his mom. But he loses his dad.  
"We will be here. She was always there for us. Now it's our time."  
Tony nod. The was thankful for this.  
"I think I went upstairs to mom. She shouldn't be to long alone", he said and went upstairs.  
Peggy and Jarvis start to plan there move in. There have no experience with depression and there where old, but it was Becca there talking about. She was family.


	11. That's impossible

Years go by. Jarvis died one year after Howard. Tony tried everything to be there for his mother, but he need to take over SI and can't be there anymore. Peggy finally couldn't take it anymore. She ask her friend if she would like to start working for shield as an agent.  
"You want me to be an agent?"  
"Yes. Why not?"  
"I'm a scientist. I don't know what to do."  
"You can learn that. For the last five years you just spent your time at home without doing anything. This is your chance. As a part time job."  
"Okay. I do it."  
In with that Becca starts working for shield. It turns out, after a short time, that she was perfect for the job.

-

Becca had her live back under control. But the feeling of being alone never ends. In the early 2000ers she start to went to therapy. She talks about everything and slowly starts feeling free.  
It was a good time. And than she gets a call that change this.

-  
It was the 28. September 2009 as Becca get a call. Becca was just feeding her dog as her phone made the normal ring. Axel her dog was special. He was a emotion dog. So he could understand her and be there when no one could be with her. For Tony was it very important to do this. He saw his mother falling apart so many times, that it was broking him as well.  
Becca take the call, but she start having a bad feeling.  
"Hello?"  
"Mrs Stark. It's James Rhodes. I have bad news."  
"What happened. Tell me!"  
"Tony was kidnapped in Afghanistan. We are going to find him."  
Becca start shaking and the phone fell down on the floor. She can't breathe anymore. Axel get to her and try to bring her down, but it doesn't works. Axel went over to a wall in the living room there was a warning alert button. It sent a message to Tonys phone. When Tony can't take it, it was sent to Pepper Potts phone. His personal assistant.  
After he hit it and went back to Becca.

-

Pepper was in her office at SI as Rhodey called her. She didn't know what to do. Her boss was missing and nobody has an idea where he was.  
As her phone made a sound she want to ignore it, but as she saw the number, she jump up and went out of her office.  
She drives directly to the Stark house.  
She open the door and get into it.  
"Jarvis", she ask the AI:" Where is Mrs Stark?"  
"She's in the kitchen Ms Potts."  
Pepper went into the kitchen and was shocked about what she see.   
As she first meet Tony's mother she was confused how young she was. Tony explained that she once did an experiment which went wrong and her cell's are working different now.  
Becca was a strong woman, who always stand up for others and herself.  
As Pepper saw her laying on the kitchen floor she at first didn't know what to do. Becca wasn't crying or even moving. She was laying on the floor and look into nothing.  
"Mrs. Stark? Can you hear me?"  
Becca doesn't move. She was in shock. Axel tried to get her up, but it doesn't work. He starts now to panic more and Pepper as well. She knew that if Alex starts panic, something was very wrong.  
Pepper take out her phone and calls Happy Hogan. He was Tony's bodyguard and know Tony for nearly 15 years.  
"Happy. Yes. You heard? Okay. Can you come to the Stark house please. It's Mrs Stark. She's on the kitchen floor and not moving. No she is awake. I think she's in shock or something. Okay. Good just come."  
After twenty minutes Happy came waking fast into the kitchen. He knew about Beccas depression. Tony told him once about it, that if something happens to him, there is someone for her.   
Happy looked at Pepper and Axel, who are getting more panic.  
"I gonna bring her on the couch", he said. Pepper stand up, but Axel doesn't wanna go.  
"It's okay Axel. I just take her on the couch. Okay?", he doesn't normally takes with dog's, but he knew how important this animal was and that it was better to be on his good side. Happe take Becca into the living room and put her on the couch.  
Pepper grap his arme and bring him back into the kitchen.  
"Do you have any idea what that means?", ask Pepper. She has no idea what was going on and hopes that Happy know something.  
"Did Rhodey called her to tell her about Tony?", ask Happy, without showing much emotions.  
"Yes. He wanted to do it himself. Why?"  
"Mrs Stark has a huge problem with depression. The last time was after Tony's father died. As far as I know she doesn't leave the bed for month."  
"Oh god. But shouldn't Rhodey knew that?"  
"I think he knows, but when someting like this happens. Maybe he forgot it."  
"What now. She can't be alone."  
Happy nod and Pepper starts planning.  
"I'm gonna stay with her. And I'm sure Jarvis have the number of a therapist."  
"Okay. Let's just home that there found Tony fast."

-

It needs three months for Tony to get out the cage. But he did it and he get back with a mission. He's going to make this world a better. But he knew he can't do it alone. The best person to do it with was his mother. She had a lot of experience with this topic and she was one of the few people he could always trust.  
Pepper and Rhodey didn't said anything about Becca, but he was a bit disappointed that she wasn't there as he get on the base. Now at home he was even more confused that she wasn't there to wait for him.  
"Jarvis."  
"Yes sir?"  
"Where is my mom?"  
"She's upstairs in her room. You should know, sir, that your mother is very weak in this moment and just leave her room for a very few times."  
"Oh no", Tony said shocked and ran up the stairs. As he open the bedroom door he found the room dark and his mother was on the bed. Her face was very white and dark circles under her eyes. He could see her rippes out of the shirt she was wearing.  
"Mom? Mom can you hear me."  
At first she didn't move. But then it looks like she realized who was next to her.  
"Tony?", she ask weak and tried to focused on the man next to her.  
"I'm here mom. I will never leave you again."  
He take his armes around her, but was afraid she would break if he hug her to tied.  
He was back. He was really back. Becca can't believe it.

-

Tony helped Becca to get back into her live. After some month and a lot of work she looks like herself again.  
After she was stable enough he ask her to work with him on this new project. Together there create a iron man suite and try to help the people. Becca has make a deal with shield. On this way both of them work reports to shield and director fury, but where free to still do there own missions.  
On a day in the early 2012 Tony was ask to get into Furys office. He wasn't a fan of all this, but it was easier this way.  
"Mr Stark, I have to tell you something and I think you should be the person who tell your mother."  
"What is it?"  
"Some month ago we found something the ice where captain America once get missing."  
"And what did you found?"  
"The Captain. He was frozen, but is still alive. He woke up yesterday."  
Tony needs a moment to get that.  
"Did he know about mom?"  
"No. We haven't talked with him about this yet. The thing is that there exists a fake fild and with that she did many years ago. We were planning to give him this on."  
"I don't think thats a good idea. I'm....I'm going to talk with mom if she wants to see him or not. But I think he should know that she's alive."  
"Than we tell him the light version. She got married many years later, has a son and is still alive. But she needs sometime to understand all this."  
"Okay. I have to go now. See you Fury", with that Tony stands up, snakes Furys hand and left. He has to talk with his mom. He just didn't know what to say.

-

Becca was with Pepper in the new Stark tower and looks over some plans. Tony was gone for one hour already and didn't tell her why he leaves.  
"Mom", she hear her son's voice behind her and turn around.  
"Hey sweety. How was the meeting?"  
"Good. But there is something I need to talk with you about. Please sit down."  
"There both sit down and Tony toke one of her hands in his.  
"Fury let me come into his office because....because there found Steve Rogers some months ago in the ice."  
"What do you mean? When....when there found his body why wasn't I informed?", she ask and starts crying.  
"There didn't informed any of us because he....he isn't...he isn't dead. He was frozen and he woke up yesterday."  
"No. That's impossible. Steve is dead."  
"No mom. He is alive and maybe you want to see him?"  
Becca starts walking arond the room the voices in her head where extremely loud. Axel wake over to her and conford her and she makes a decision.  
"I dont wanna see him not now. Maybe later, but not now. I'm not ready."  
Tony nod and told her about the light cover story. Becca agree with that an went back to work. She knew that she's seeing him again. Fury would want Steve to become a part of the Avengers and Tony and herself where on the list as well. It would happend. But she wasn't ready.


	12. It looks like she lives a normal live

Steve was sitting in a Cafe in the middle of New York. In the first month, after he was found, he didn't really wanna have anything to do with all this. But there was no going back. Shield gave him some field's about the people he left behind. Peggy has found shield with Howard and was the director for many years.  
Howard was married and died twenty years ago. About his wife was nothing in it. Just her name. He also has a son. About him was a lot in the files and even more in the median. Steve was normally no one the dislikes someone because of what he heard by others, but in this case it was something different. Stark is ranning around and playing hero. But just for himself. He was was sure, that Tony Stark was one of the people he does not like to meet. This man even build a giant tower with his name on it, just to show off.  
But Steve also know that Tony will be part of this group that Fury try to create. So it's just a matter of time till there meet.  
And then there was Becca. It looks like she lives a normal live. She got married and has a child. She was still alive, but he can't find a address. He just knew that she know he was back and need some time. She was over 90 this day's and Steve ask himself how she is. Maybe she wouldn't even recognize him anymore. He just hopes that he can see her again. Even if it's just to say goodbye.

-

It was late and Tony was finishing the new Stark Tower. Pepper and Becca where at the penthouse and watch the monitors.  
There celebrate today, tell the party was ruined by Phil Coulson.  
"Phil come it. Where celebrate."  
"That's because he can't stay."  
"Just ignore him Phil", said Becca as she get over to him to shake his hand.  
"I do that most of the time", he jokes and hold up a lot of papers. "We need your help."  
"I don't like handling things,"said Tony.  
"Don't be a baby sweetie", said Becca and take them from Phil and handle then over to Tony.   
"This is about the Avengers", said Tony. "There needed?"  
"Yes. I know that this is difficult for you Mrs Stark. So Fury wants me to tell you that we don't need you for this. I mean we would need you, but if this is to much for you than-"  
"I understand. I need to fly with Pepper to DC, business stuff, so I can't help. Maybe the next time", Becca said. She was still afraid to meet Steve. One day. One day.

-

Tony hadn't expected that his week would be like this. But here he was. After the fight in Stuttgart and the first meeting with the Avengers was he working with doctor Bruce Banner. There work good together, at least till Rogers showed off and doesn't even try to be nice. He's definitely a idiot as fare as he can see. His huge question was how his mother could ever be with this guy.  
After Rogers left Tony went back to Banner.  
"You know my mom is a huge fan of your work", said Tony. Becca at read everything Bruce had written. Specifically after the Hulk accident.  
"She said you should be dead after the explosion and everything. And I think that as well. You should meet her. She's one of the most intelligent person I know."  
"I heard that she's worken with you?"  
"Yes. She designed Stark Tower and was involving into the suit. We work together a lot of time for shield. Fury wants her to be here as well, but she was busy."  
Bruce just nod. He heard a lot of stories about Maria Stark. And he knew that she doesn't change like normal people. This days looks her son even older than her. He had a lot of questions about that, but he hoped more to meet the woman. 

-

Tony saved the day. The Avengers won. Loki was down and the world was safe. The Avengers where sitting in the restaurant. It was a hard day and nobody know what to do next.  
"So. Who wants to get a tour in the Tower?"  
"Seriously Stark", ask Steve.  
"Yes. Seriously. I also have a lot of bedrooms."  
To this everyone was nodding.  
As the went back all of them settle at first into the common room.  
"How are Peppers and your mother", ask Natasha as Tony handle her a water bottle.  
"I think good. I haven't talk with them yet."  
"Why not?", ask Clint. He know Becca for some years and was a good friend of her. She was one of the handful people who knew about his secret family.  
"I know I should. Jarvis sant them a massage that I'm okay. My mom and Pepper are angry of me if I called or not. I can't change that. But there will be back in no time."  
Natasha looks at Tony and was sure he wants to talk with them alone.  
"So you said something about guest rooms. I think we should go to them and you talk alone with them", said Natasha as she stud up.  
The other went up as Jarvis said: " Sir miss Potts and Mrs Stark are in the elevator."  
"Okay. Okay. Just breathe."  
The doora open and Pepper and Becca get out. The Avengers saw how angry both of them look like and went a little bit more back to the sofas.  
Becca walk to Tony and put him into her armes. After some minutes she let go of him and said:" How could you do this? It was extremely dangerous, do you know that. You could have died. And what than?" She was angry and happy and so much more.  
"I'm so sorry. Really. I know it was stupid, but I had no other choice."  
"I know. I talked with Fury. I'm very proud of you by the way."  
Tony get again closer to her to hug her again and whisper into her hear.  
"I'm sorry, but Steve is here."  
"I know. I can't ran away anymore."  
She let go of him and show him a small smile. He went over to Peppee to say sorry to her as well. Becca turns in the way of Tony and Pepper so that Steve couldn't see her face. But she know she has to talk with him. There going to be team mates, so she has no choice.  
Tony grab Peppers hand and bring her to the team. Becca followed behind them.  
"So team this is my girlfriend Pepper and my mother."  
"Hi", said Pepper and Becca.  
"Becca?", ask Steve.  
"Yes. Hi Steve. It's a long time ago."  
Becca and Pepper starts talking with the team. Steve avoided Becca and went to the bar. He knew he can't get drunk. But he could at least try.  
After half a hour Becca went over to him.  
"We need to talk."  
"Yes." He said.  
"Come with me", she said and there leave the room to went to Beccas room.

-

Steve sit down on the couch in Beccas room and try to understand all this. Becca was here. She was still young, or she looks young. And she was also Tony Starks mother. That's what he said. He has so many questions. Why doesn't she wants to see him? Why was she Tonys mother? Why did she has this field, with just lies in it?  
Becca sit next to him and need some minutes to start talking.  
"Okay. Should I start at the beginning?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay. But the short version. It was a long day for both of us. So after your death... After your death ask Howard if I would like to move into his house in New York. I just couldn't stay in thos apartment in Brooklyn. It was just ro hart. I was very depressed and I don't know, it was hard. On day I tried to create a new serum. I had no one to test on, so I test it on myself. It doesn't work out like it should and I stopped aging. Or I should say I do age, one year for me is ten years for everyone else. I wasn't over your and Bucky's death for a long time. I wasnt aging and doesn't feel like me anymore. Some years later I was ask if I like to work for shield and I said yes. I change my name and background so that know one would ask questions why I still look so young. In the beginn of 1960 ask Howard if I would like to go on a date with him. And I said yes. I think you know how it ends. We were happy married to his death and we have a son together, Tony. You meet him. I work with him on missions and with SI."  
Steve needs a moment. His wife was married with another guy. A friend of him and she has a child with him. It was really a lot.  
"What are we doing now? I mean for me is our live and our marriage just a few months ago and for you...."  
"I don't know. Your world stoped. My did as well for a very long time. But I needed to stand up again. And I fall down so many times. I wouldn't be a live without Tony and Howard. And I can't just forget all this. I think I change a lot in the last seven decades. And we need to get to know each other again. As friends."  
"Okay. As friends. I should go now. It was a long day."  
"I can show you a guestroom."  
"No thamks Tony wants to show us. So... I see you", he said and left the room.  
Becca went to her bed and lay down. She didn't know what so think or to feel. But she was sure one day everything will be good. She just need to believe in it. And has to stay positive. What ever it caused.


End file.
